<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant to Be by Kdubbz1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250176">Meant to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990'>Kdubbz1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Stages of Life, norenmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Jaemin knows what he wants and he always gets what he wants.</p><p>At the age of four, what he wants is to make friends with two boys he meets at the park.</p><p>At the age of six, he just wants to protect his friends.</p><p>At the age of eleven, he just wants to show his friends how much he cares.</p><p>At the age of fifteen, he just wants everything to go back to how it was.</p><p>At the age of eighteen, he wants something more.</p><p>This is the story of how three boys grew up and grew together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Making Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am back with another load of fluff.</p><p>Those of you who have read my stories before know how they tend to go.  But for those who haven't hear are some things you should know:<br/>1. This will be pure fluff...like tooth rotting fluff...<br/>2. I am terrible at writing angst - so if there is any - it lasts for like .2 seconds and that is it<br/>3. There will be no smut - I am awkward and don't know how to write it - however I may allude to it in some way<br/>4. I love hearing from people - so comments are ALWAYS welcome</p><p>I think that about sums up my writing...</p><p>This story is going to be slices of each stage in the life of NoRenMin - each stage is another chapter - although some events may be split into 2 chapters.  I have the story completely written, but I revise as I post - so things can change.</p><p>Enough from me - lets get to the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin has always been a bubbly child.  He always has a smile on his face.  He also has always been a spoiled brat - according to his brother Jaehyun.  When he wants something, he gets it.  This was definitely the case at the ripe old age of 4.  </p><p>Jaemin is very much aware of what he wants, and currently it is to become friends with the little boy playing by himself in the sandbox at the park.  Jaehyun is currently playing basketball - the perfect chance for Jaemin to slip away and claim what he wants.  He puffs his chest out and marches over to the sandbox, he stops in front of the boy and sticks his hand out for a handshake.</p><p>“My name is NaNa, and you are going to be my best friend now,” Jaemin says, flashing a bright smile at the boy.  The boy in the sandbox jumps at the outburst and looks at Jaemin with wide eyes.</p><p>“NaNa,” Jaehyun says trying to catch his breath after running after his little brother, “You can’t just force people to be your friends.”</p><p>“Sure I can,” Jaemin scowls back, with his hands on his hips.  He then turns to the boy in the sandbox, “You want to be friends with me right?”</p><p>The boy in the sandbox nods quickly.  Jaemin turns to his brother with a smug look on his face, “See!”</p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head, his brother is a handful, but he draws people to him.  He leaves his brother and his new friend and heads back to his game.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Jaemin asks, taking a seat in the sandbox with his new friend.</p><p>“My name is Jeno,” the boy says shyly.</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes widen, “I will call you NoNo, and then we can be NaNa and NoNo.”</p><p>“Ok,” Jeno smiles, “Do you want to play with my trucks?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jaemin smiles excitedly.  The two boys play together until the sun starts to go down and they both have to go home.  </p><p>The next weekend, Jaemin drags Jaehyun to the park as soon as their parents say they can go.</p><p>“What’s the rush NaNa?” Jaehyun huffs trying to slow his brother down.</p><p>“I want to see NoNo, hurry up,” Jaemin yells.  As soon as they get there Jaemin spots Jeno and runs over.</p><p>“NoNo,” He yells hugging the other boy.</p><p>“Hi NaNa,” Jeno hugs him back, “Do you want to play on the swings today?”</p><p>“Race you there,” Jaemin says, taking off towards the swings.  They each take a swing laughing the whole time.</p><p>Jaemin notices something while swinging and starts to slow down.</p><p>“NoNo, do you want to make another friend?  Then we can have two best friends,” Jaemin asks.</p><p>“Sure,” Jeno shrugs, slowing his swing down.</p><p>“Come on,” Jaemin grabs Jeno’s hand and drags him over to the jungle gym.  The two boys approach another boy who is sitting in the middle of the jungle gym.  Jaemin squats in front of the boy.</p><p>“Hi I’m NaNa and this is NoNo, and you are our new best friend,” Jaemin says to the boy.</p><p>“I am?” The boy asks looking at the two boys in front of him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yep!” Jaemin yells, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“My name is Renjun,” the boy introduces himself.</p><p>“I’m going to call you Renjunnie,” Jaemin smiles, “And all three of us are best friends forever.”  Jaemin flashes his bright smile and pulls Jeno down to sit with them.</p><p>The three boys play, bouncing from the jungle gym, to the swings, to the slides.  They end up at the little club house attached to the slide as they are getting ready to leave.</p><p>“Let’s meet in our secret club house every week,” Jaemin says.  He holds both pinkies out and links them together with each of the boys, Jeno and Renjun do the same with each other.  And just like that - a bond was formed.</p><p>They kept that promise, meeting every week at the club house by the swings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elementary School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun start elementary school and make a promise to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a short chapter - but pay attention - things in this chapter come up again later in the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Jaemin was excited to start school would be an understatement.  Six year old Jaemin was practically vibrating with excitement the whole night before.  Not only was he going to be able to meet new people, he was going to be doing it with his NoNo and Renjunnie.  When his mom had told him the news that they were in the same class he screamed so loud the next door neighborhood probably heard him.</p>
<p>As they walked into the school on the first day, Jaemin’s mom had to hold him by the backpack to keep him from sprinting to the classroom, not that he knew where it was anyway.  His mom checked him in, making sure that all the paperwork was completed and dropped him off at his classroom.</p>
<p>“Bye Mom,” Jaemin yelled over his shoulder before running over to Jeno and Renjun.  </p>
<p>The three boys hugged and babbled about how excited and nervous they were for school to start.  Renjun was excited for reading, Jaemin was excited for recess, and Jeno was excited for lunch.  As the teacher called their attention and directed them to their seats the three boys frowned.  They were being split up - the seats going in alphabetical order by last name.  Jaemin didn’t like it one bit but he still took his assigned seat and paid close attention.</p>
<p>Learning was boring for Jaemin, he would much rather be playing with NoNo and Renjunnie than sitting here listening to the teacher talk.  Finally the teacher announces it is recess time.  The kids all line up single file and are led out to the playground.  It is not as big as their usual spot - but as soon as they are allowed to leave the line Jaemin grabs his two best friends and pulls them over to the slides.</p>
<p>“You first Junnie,” Jaemin says as they line up to climb up the ladder.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Renjun says climbing up to the top and sliding down.  Jaemin climbs up the ladder behind him.  When he gets to the top he looks down and sees kids surrounding Renjun.  He huffs before sliding down and stomping over.  Jeno notices what is happening and hurries to catch up too.</p>
<p>Renjun is surrounded by a group of boys who are all bigger than him.  Renjun has always been on the smaller side of his age group.  The boys were picking on him for being so small, calling him a baby.  Renjun was getting upset - because he is not a baby - he is a big boy - so what if he was small?</p>
<p>Jaemin stomps over to the group, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you mind your own business,” One of the kids spits back at him.</p>
<p>“I am minding my own business.  That is my best friend,” Jaemin yells, scrunching his face to look more menacing, unfortunately it was not intimidating in the slightest.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do about it?” the kid asks.</p>
<p>“I’m going to give you till the count of three to leave him alone,” Jaemin sneers, “One, two, three.”</p>
<p>When the kid turned back to Renjun to continue picking on him Jaemin pushed him to the ground.  The kid scraped his knee and started to cry, which drew the attention of the teachers.  Needless to say Jaemin ended up having to stand with the teachers the rest of recess and had a note sent home with him on his first day of school.</p>
<p>“Really Jaemin?” His mom says angrily when they get home, “It’s your first day and you are already sent home with a note?”</p>
<p>“That kid was being mean to my Renjunnie,” Jaemin stomps his foot, “I told him to stop and he didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Then you should have gotten a teacher,” His mom sighs.  Jaemin has always had a big heart, he just could never express his feelings in an appropriate manner.</p>
<p>“I had to protect my friend,” Jaemin yells.  He was aggravated that no one understood him.  He couldn’t just sit back and let his friend be bullied.</p>
<p>He was sent to his room directly after dinner and told no toys or dessert.  Jaemin threw himself on his bed dramatically, not understanding why he was being punished for standing up for his friend.</p>
<p>The next day at lunch Renjun slides a cookie over to Jaemin.</p>
<p>“What’s this Junnie?” Jaemin asks, confused.</p>
<p>“Thank you for standing up for me yesterday,” Renjun says softly, “I’m sorry you got in trouble because of me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care that I got in trouble,” Jaemin says after thanking Renjun for the cookie, “I would do it again.  No one picks on my Junnie or my NoNo.”</p>
<p>“No one can pick on our NaNa either,” Jeno says.</p>
<p>“Let’s make a promise,” Jaemin says, “Let’s promise to stay together forever and always protect each other.”</p>
<p>“Promise,” Renjun says, linking his pinky with Jaemin.  Jeno echos the promise and all three link their pinkies together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter  - I know it is a really short one.</p>
<p>Some chapter have bigger events that will make them more lengthy.</p>
<p>A lot of things at the beginning of this story get called back later in the story - so pay attention to the little things!</p>
<p>Let me know what you think so far!  I know not much has really happened yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer Camp and Middle School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three best friends were always inseparable.  This included their summers.  The summer before they went to middle school their parents all signed them up for summer camp.  Much to Jaehyun’s dismay it was the same summer camp he and his best friends were working at that summer.</p>
<p>The three boys had been assigned to the same cabin and the same groups - ensuring the counselor headaches.  Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin on their own were ok, well maybe not Jaemin he had always been kind of a trouble maker, but if you put the three together trouble was bound to happen.  The camp counselors had learned early on not to let the three of them out of sight when they are together.</p>
<p>“Jaemin, what are you doing?” Taeyong, Jaehyun’s best friend, scolds as he walks into the arts and crafts room.  The room looked like a tornado had blown through it, which with Jaemin there, it technically had.</p>
<p>“Jaemin what are you doing?” Jaemin mocked back, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making friendship bracelets for NoNo and Junnie.”</p>
<p>Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache in the form of Jaemin coming on, “And why is the whole arts and crafts room a mess?”</p>
<p>“It was like this when I came here,” Jaemin rolls his eyes at Taeyong.</p>
<p>Now Taeyong knew that was not true.  He had been in this room less than an hour ago and it was completely put together.  Jaehyun walks in just as Taeyong is about to lash out at Jaemin.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Yong?” Jaehyun says.</p>
<p>“Your brother is such a brat,” Taeyong says through gritted teeth, “He claims the room was a mess when he got here.  I know for a fact it wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“NaNa,” Jaehyun sighs, “Make sure this place is put back together when you are done ok.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Jaemin sighs, going back to his bracelet making.</p>
<p>“You know Jaemin,” Taeyong says, turning to leave the room, “One day karma is going to hit you hard.”</p>
<p>Jaemin ignored both his brother and Taeyong as he put the finishing touches on his bracelets.  He jumps up and runs out of the room towards the cabins, leaving the room a mess.  It was the last day of camp and he wanted to make sure to give Renjun and Jeno the bracelets before they left to go back home and start middle school.</p>
<p>“Junnie, NoNo,” He yells when he reaches the cabin, “I made something for you!”</p>
<p>He runs to the two boys and tells them to hold out their wrists.  The boys do as they are told and Jaemin ties the bracelets on them.</p>
<p>“There,” Jaemin says, “Friendship bracelets!”</p>
<p>“These are so nice NaNa,” Jeno says, “But you need one too.”</p>
<p>“I made one for me too,” Jaemin smiles, and asks for help tying it on.</p>
<p>The three spend their last night at camp laying together and joking and getting no sleep at all.</p>
<p>Middle school is where everything changed.  The three boys were still friends, but they started to expand their friendships further.  Jaemin had met Donghyuck, Jeno had met Mark, and Renjun had met Lucas and YangYang.  They all had started to form a group, but the three started spending less and less time together, and more and more time with their other friends.</p>
<p>The summer before their last year of middle school is what would come to be known as the beginning of the dark era.  A time that no one dares bring up.  Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin had a fight, a bad one.  If you were to ask anyone now they couldn’t even tell you what it was about, but the results were unbearable.  The three boys, the three best friends, the three amigos, were no more.  They cut ties.  None of them were talking to each other, they would ignore each other in the halls, they even sat at different lunch tables.</p>
<p>They didn’t tell anyone what had happened between them.  They just dissolved their friendship like it never happened.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think you guys are taking this a little far?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin one day as he sat down at their new lunch table.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Jaemin questions, already knowing full well what Donghyuck was referring to.</p>
<p>“Ignoring Renjun and Jeno.  You know your best friends?” Donghyuck sighs.</p>
<p>“I don’t know a Renjun or a Jeno,” Jaemin says between grit teeth.</p>
<p>“Sure, you don’t know the boys you call <i>your</i> Renjunnie and NoNo.  Doesn’t ring a single bell for you huh?” Donghyuck shoots back.</p>
<p>“No,” Jaemin says.</p>
<p>This went on the entire last year of middle school.  The three boys pretending that the others don’t exist and their friends trying to get them to talk to each other.  All of their friends knew that none of them were happy, that they all missed each other, but they couldn’t get through to the boys at all.  That is until the last week of summer, when Jaemin had a breakdown.</p>
<p>Donghyuck was sleeping over Jaemin’s house the Monday before they would be entering high school.  He had been on edge all day and when Donghyuck confronted him about it he broke down.</p>
<p>“I miss them so much, Hyuckie,” Jaemin cries into his friend's shoulder.</p>
<p>“What even happened between you three?” Donghyuck asks, “What did you fight about?”</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Jaemin sniffs, “I don’t even remember.  I was just too stubborn to give in and crawl back to them.”</p>
<p>“You guys are so dumb you know that,” Donghyuck says, “All of us have seen how miserable the three of you have been this year.”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do?” Jaemin sighs, “I don’t think they want anything to do with me now.  I feel so stupid, but they are my best friends, my NoNo and my Junnie.  I was supposed to protect them, not give up on them.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just tell them that you miss them?” Donghyuck says, “Tell them that you are sorry for whatever happened and that you want to be friends again.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they will listen to me,” Jaemin says, cuddling further into Donghyuck’s side.</p>
<p>“Na Jaemin, if you do not get your phone and text those two boys to meet up right now, I swear to God you won’t have any friends anymore and I will leave right now,” Donghyuck yells.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll text them,” Jaemin sighs.  He opens to a chat that has been inactive for almost a year and types out a message.  He hits send and waits to see if he gets a reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It started cute and then got sad.<br/>For that I am sorry.<br/>BUT - as mentioned in the first chapter notes - I don't do angst - So this is the extent of angst for this story.</p>
<p>High School is next - it's split into 2 chapters.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think so far!<br/>Comments and Kudos always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Making Amends/High School Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NoRenMin make amends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really know if this chapter warrants it - but I am going to put a trigger warning on this chapter.<br/>Nothing actually happens - but there is an attempted assault.<br/>If you don't feel comfortable with this I would wait for the next updater.<br/>This will be the only time this happens in this fic - promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin was surprised when his phone dinged after sending a <i> can we talk </i> text in the group chat.  It was Renjun with an ok.  It was something, definitely not how their conversations usually went, but he would take anything at that point.  A few seconds later his phone pinged again, Jeno this time, with a sure.  Jaemin breathed a sigh of relief.  They made plans to meet up on Friday at the park.  The same park where they first met.</p>
<p>Jaemin was stressed all week, his mind full of all of the things that could go wrong.  He second guessed the whole thing and almost texted the two that he changed his mind.  He couldn’t bear it if their friendship was really over.  They had promised forever, but they were also six years old when they promised that, maybe the promises of six year olds were destined to be broken.</p>
<p>Friday morning Jaemin rolled out of bed.  He threw on jeans and his favorite t-shirt, made himself a coffee, and headed to the park.  He was early, so he decided to walk around a bit until it was their agreed upon meeting time.  When he arrives at a certain spot he stops dead in his tracks.  It was their “clubhouse” from so long ago.  The place the three boys would meet at every weekend before they became too old to be playing at the park.  </p>
<p>The park is still empty, it’s a Friday so parents are unable to take their kids to the park during the day, plus it was pretty early in the morning.  Jaemin climbs up the wooden stairs and sits down when he reaches the clubhouse.  All of the memories of their childhood flooding back as he closes his eyes and tries to calm his nerves.  He doesn’t hear when two sets of feet make their way up the steps and two boys take a seat with him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jaemin jumps as Renjun speaks, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Jaemin replies.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Jeno asks softly.</p>
<p>“Uh, just reliving our childhood memories,” Jaemin says sadly.</p>
<p>“So, what did you want to talk about?” Renjun says, he was never the one to beat around the bush.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to say that I am sorry,” Jaemin says, “I honestly can’t even remember why we were fighting, but I’m sorry I didn’t fight for us.  I promised to protect you both forever and instead I just left.  I understand if we can’t be friends anymore, but I just wanted you to know.”</p>
<p>There was a silence throughout the clubhouse as all the boys let the words sink in.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too,” Renjun says, once again breaking the silence, “Honestly I forgot what we were fighting about after a week, but I was too stubborn to do anything about it.”</p>
<p>“I think we can all agree that we are all too stubborn for our own good,” Jeno laughs, “But Jaemin, you weren’t the only one that made that promise you know.  We all made that promise, and we all walked away.”</p>
<p>“I just missed you both so much,” Jaemin says, tears coming to his eyes, “I missed my NoNo and Junnie.”</p>
<p>“I missed you both too,” Renjun agrees. </p>
<p>Jeno follows along with, “Me too.”</p>
<p>Somehow the three boys ended up in a group hug sobbing in a child's clubhouse.  Maybe not their finest moment, but it was what they needed.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Jaemin says, pulling back from the hug, “You guys are my best friends again.”</p>
<p>“Did we ever have a choice?” Jeno chuckles.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Jaemin smiles, “Not even back then.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a spoiled brat,” Renjun laughs.</p>
<p>“Wait, before we go,” Jaemin says, digging something out of his pocket.  He pulls out three bracelets.  When they had “ended” their friendship Jeno and Renjun had given their friendship bracelets back.  Jaemin didn’t have the heart to get rid of them.</p>
<p>“You kept them,” Jeno smiles.</p>
<p>“I didn’t have the heart to get rid of them,” Jaemin replies, “Now stick out your wrists.”</p>
<p>Jaemin tied the bracelets on each boy's wrist.  Renjun takes the third bracelet from Jaemin and ties it on his wrist.  </p>
<p>“There,” Jaemin says, “Now we are officially best friends again.”</p>
<p>The three boys spent the rest of the day and the whole weekend together.  The three amigos were back and were heading to High School.  </p>
<p>“Oh thank god,” Donghyuck yells when he sees the three boys sitting together at lunch the first day of school, “NoRenMin finally got their heads out of their asses.”</p>
<p>“NoRenMin?” Renjun questions.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what we call you three.  It’s easier than saying all of your names,” Donghyuck shrugs, “And I will never in a million years be caught calling you NoNo, NaNa, and Junnie, that’s just gross.”</p>
<p>“I hate you so much,” Jaemin says, glaring at his friend.</p>
<p>“You know that’s not true,” Donghyuck says, “If I didn’t push you to talk to these two again you would still be crying on my shoulder.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Jaemin glares at Donghyuck again.</p>
<p>The three boys fell back into a comfortable rhythm.  They still had their other friends, but they made more time for the three of them, NoRenMin time, as their friends had come to call it.</p>
<p>Jaemin had just finished his last class of the day and was heading to go meet Renjun and Jeno.  He stopped at his locker to pack his homework and turned to leave bumping straight into a tall broad chest.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” Jaemin says, taking a step back.  The boy he had bumped into was more like a wall than anything else.  He was wearing a letterman jacket, a football player, and had a menacing smirk on his face.  </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” The boy smiled, “You just need to watch where you are going.  Don’t want a pretty little thing like you getting hurt.”</p>
<p>“Uh, ok,” Jaemin says, feeling highly uncomfortable.  He turns to leave but feels the boy grab his wrist and pull him back.  </p>
<p>“Where do you think you are going?” The boy says.</p>
<p>“Uh, I am just meeting up with my friends,” Jaemin says.  He tries to pull out of the boy's hold, but the boy is too strong and just tightens his hold further on him. </p>
<p>“You know you have a pretty face,” the boy says, “Why don’t you come show me what else about you is pretty.”</p>
<p>“Let go of me,” Jaemin struggled to get out of the hold again.  The boy starts to drag Jaemin with him no matter how hard Jaemin struggles.  Jaemin fights hard to get away, he isn’t one to go down without a fight, but the boy outweighs him.</p>
<p>“What the Hell are you doing?” Jaemin hears a familiar voice yell from behind them.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you mind your own business,” the boy yells back.</p>
<p>“I am minding my own business.  That is my best friend,” Jeno replies.</p>
<p>“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” the boy asks.</p>
<p>“I’m going to give you until the count of three to let him go,” Jeno says, walking closer to the two boys, “One, two, three.”</p>
<p>When the boy didn’t let go of Jaemin and just smirked, Jeno drew his arm back and punched the boy in the face.  The boy let go of Jaemin’s hand to cover his nose.</p>
<p>“Touch him again and it will be ten times worse,” Jeno spits at the boy.  Jaemin has honestly never seen his sweet little NoNo so mad before.  Even the fight from the dark year didn’t get him that angry.</p>
<p>Jeno turns to Jaemin with a softer gaze, “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jaemin lies, because he is definitely not ok.</p>
<p>“No you aren't,” Jeno replies, “But let’s go meet Renjun and get out of here.”</p>
<p>Jeno glares back at the boy on the floor one more time before leading Jaemin out of the building.  Renjun is waiting for them at the front entrance.  </p>
<p>“What happened?” Renjun says, noticing the tenseness of the two.  That was enough for Jaemin to break down.  He throws himself into Jeno’s chest wrapping his arms tightly around him and cries.</p>
<p>“We will explain in a bit,” Jeno says, “Let’s just get Jaemin home first.”</p>
<p>The three boys head straight to Jaemin’s bedroom when they get to his house.  Jaemin had composed himself enough to walk on his own, but it had been a quiet walk.  This was a highly unusual occurrence, as Jaemin was never at a loss for words.  He crawled into his bed pulling both other boys down on either side of him.</p>
<p>“So are you going to tell me what happened now?” Renjun asks softly, not wanting to cause Jaemin any more stress.</p>
<p>Jaemin sniffs, but decides Renjun has every right to know, “I was at my locker getting ready to leave and when I turned I bumped into one of the football players.  I tried to leave but he grabbed my wrist and told me that I have a pretty face and that he wanted to see what else was pretty.  Then he started to drag me away.  Thank god Jeno found us before he could take me too far.”</p>
<p>Jaemin can feel how tense both boys are on either side of him.  He hates that he has caused them any distress, he should have been stronger, he should have been able to pull away.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jaemin says softly.</p>
<p>Renjun sits up quickly, “Why are you sorry?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t fight him off.  I should have been able to,” Jaemin starts to cry again.</p>
<p>“NaNa,” Jeno says, wrapping his arms around Jaemin, “That guy outweighed you by at least 150 pounds.  From what I saw you were putting up a pretty good fight, but you can only do so much.”</p>
<p>“I guess,” Jaemin sniffs, “Thank you, for standing up for me.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jeno says, tightening his hold on Jaemin, “No one touches my NaNa, or my Junnie.”</p>
<p>Jaemin feels Renjun wrap himself around his back.  He feels safe here.  Safe squished between his two best friends.</p>
<p>To say that Jeno and Renjun were over protective would be an understatement.  Jaemin couldn’t take a bathroom break without one or both of them following him.  He appreciated their concerns but he could handle himself most of the time.</p>
<p>“What’s with the secret service following you around all day?” Donghyuck asks, as Jaemin takes his seat in class.</p>
<p>“There was an incident last night between me and one of the football players and Jeno had to save me.  Apparently they are a little antsy today,” Jaemin sighs.</p>
<p>“What exactly happened to make them act like that?” Donghyuck questions.</p>
<p>Jaemin freezes, he doesn’t really want to talk about it, and certainly doesn’t need that circulating around the school.  </p>
<p>“Let’s just say, it was not good, and if Jeno hadn’t found me I would be in a lot worse shape today,” Jaemin settles on as an explanation.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Donghyuck asks, a hint of worry in his tone.</p>
<p>“I’m ok now,” Jaemin says, “I was not ok last night, but NoNo and Junnie stayed with me for a while.  They calmed me down.”</p>
<p>The secret service act, as Donghyuck had so eloquently put it, went on for three more days before Jaemin had had enough.  </p>
<p>“Seriously guys,” Jaemin says, “I don’t need you to follow me everywhere.  If it makes you feel better you can meet me after my last class until we leave the building, but I do not need you to walk me everywhere.”</p>
<p>The other two had agreed, seeing that maybe they had gone a little overboard with the protection detail.  They agreed to just meet him after his last class and back off the rest of the day.  Turns out they didn’t need to worry anyway.  Word had spread about Jeno taking on the football player.  No one dared touch Jaemin, or Renjun for that matter, knowing that Jeno would be there to protect them, no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>The boys are back together!!!!</p>
<p>Did you catch the call back from Chapter 2???</p>
<p>Next chapter will be up soon - hoping to update tomorrow!</p>
<p>Let me know what you think!<br/>Comments and Kudos always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. High School Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>High School brings on big changes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school is a time to grow, but it’s tough.  Trying to find yourself, while also trying to fit into the norm, the box that you are supposed to conform to.  You are expected to figure out what you want to do with the rest of your life while trying to keep your grades up, oh and don’t forget these are supposedly “the best times of your life.”  The only thing that makes it easier is having a support system.  People to rely on and grow together.</p>
<p>Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun were each other's support systems.  They were there for each other during the late night study sessions, the stressful exam seasons, the mental breakdowns and the bad decisions.  They took turns taking care of each other - whether bringing someone back from a tearful breakdown or babysitting each other when drunk off their asses.  It was always them.  Of course their other friends were there as well - but the three were completely inseparable.</p>
<p>The three of them are seniors, faced with college applications, college tours, and the rest of their lives.  They had all agreed that while they wanted to stay together, they would ultimately make the decision on where they go to school based solely on what was best for them.  It would hurt like hell to be away from each other - but they couldn’t jeopardize their futures simply because they wanted to stay together.  Lucky for them - all three of their top schools just happened to be the same one - but they still applied to other schools, back up schools, that didn’t necessarily match.</p>
<p>“Can we do something tonight?” Jaemin asks from his spot sprawled out on his bed.  He had just written what felt like his hundredth college essay, not to mention the research paper proposal he had done as well as the book he had read.  He just needed to blow off steam.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Jeno says from his spot on the floor, “What were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really care,” Jaemin sighs, “But if I have to write one more essay I think I am going to throw myself out of my window.”</p>
<p>“Jaemin,” Renjun deadpans, “Your room is on the first floor.  You could literally step out your window and be on the ground.”</p>
<p>Jaemin laughs, “Leave it to you to point out the flaw in my plans.”</p>
<p>“I’m a realist, what can I say,” Renjun shrugs. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we go to the park,” Jeno says, “Just find a place to relax.  It’ll be empty by now.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me,” Renjun says, slamming his book closed and stretching his back out.</p>
<p>Jaemin rolls off the bed, not so gracefully, and grabs three sweatshirts from his closet, throwing one at each of the other boys.  He then goes to the corner where his stack of blankets are, grabbing his biggest one.  The three boys head out towards the park, their park, the place where their friendship began.  They stop at the small convenience store along the way, grabbing a few drinks and some candy before arriving at their destination.</p>
<p>Jaemin lays out the blanket on a particularly plush piece of grass and unceremoniously plops down in the middle of it.  Renjun and Jeno do the same on either side of him.  The three don’t talk.  It’s the magic of their friendship, they are comfortable just sitting in each other's presence.  Jaemin can’t help but think about everything they have been through together.  He thinks about how much of a mess he would be without the two boys on either side of him.  He thinks about the chance that they might not be together as they enter the next phase of their life.  It makes him sad thinking about the prospect of having to navigate college without his Nono and Junnie.  </p>
<p>“What are you thinking so hard about?” Renjun asks, bumping his shoulder against Jaemin’s.</p>
<p>“Us,” Jaemin smiles, “How without you guys I would probably be a hot mess.  About how I am happy that we are friends.  Also, how I am glad everything I have experienced has been with you two by my side.”  At that moment Jaemin realizes he doesn’t want any experiences to happen with anyone else but the two next to him.</p>
<p>“We have been through alot together,” Jeno agrees, “I am glad you brought us together, NaNa.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Renjun agrees, “I couldn’t imagine going through everything without any one else.”</p>
<p>The three go back to their comfortable silence, passing the snacks between them and laying down to look at the stars.  Jaemin can’t help but feel all of his emotions hit him full on.  He has always known he loved Jeno and Renjun, they are his closest friends, his support group, his number ones, but now it feels like so much more.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Jaemin says softly, taking the two boys beside him by surprise, “Both of you?”</p>
<p>There is a beat of silence before Renjun answers just as quietly, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Jaemin turns towards Jeno to see his reaction, his eyes are filled with so much emotion, “Of course,” Jeno answers.  And so he does, he kisses both of the boys next to him, putting every emotion he feels into each press of the lips.  He tries to show both of them how much he loves them.  He sits back and watches as Jeno and Renjun share a kiss as well.  This was a turning point in their relationship.  They were more than just best friends.  They always had been if Jaemin thought about it.  The three lose track of time, sharing warmth and kisses under the stars. </p>
<p>When they eventually make their way back to Jaemin’s house, holding hands the whole way, Jaemin decides that he wants to make this next step official.</p>
<p>“We are boyfriends now,” He smiles to the two boys.</p>
<p>“Do we have a choice?” Renjun laughs, holding Jaemin’s hand tighter.</p>
<p>“Do you want a choice?” Jaemin asks.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Renjun and Jeno say together.<br/>---</p>
<p>“Something is different,” Donghyuck says at lunch the next day, “I sense a disturbance in the NoRenMin force.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Jaemin quirks an eyebrow at his friend, “Tell me Jedi Master, what disturbance do you sense?”</p>
<p>The three hadn’t told anyone about their change in status or their kisses under the stars, just wanting to keep it to themselves for a while.  </p>
<p>Of course, you can’t keep anything from THE Lee Donghyuck.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Donghyuck gasps, “You guys kissed didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“How could you possibly have known that?” Renjun asks from Jaemin’s left.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know it,” Donghyuck smirks, “But now I do.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck knowing meant that all of their friends knew.  He completely ignored the three of them as he sent a text to their group chat stating that <i>The NoRenMin Ship is finally sailing. </i>  Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin didn’t really care that everyone knew, they planned on telling people eventually anyway.  They were just happy to be together.</p>
<p>---<br/>“Jaehyun, what are you doing home?” Jaemin smiles as he spots his brother standing in the kitchen.  Jaehyun had gone off to college two years ago, only coming home a couple of weekends during the semester and his breaks.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see my favorite little brother,” Jaehyun shrugs.</p>
<p>“I’m your only little brother,” Jaemin smiles matter of factly.</p>
<p>“True,” Jaehyun laughs, “There is some mail for you over here.”</p>
<p>Jaemin walks to the counter and looks down at the envelopes piled there for him.  Letters from his three top schools.</p>
<p>“Well,” Jaehyun smiles, “Are you going to open them?”</p>
<p>Jaemin picks them up, carefully opening each one out and pulling the letters.  He smiles as he reads them, each one starting with:</p>
<p>
  <i>Congratulations Na Jaemin! </i>
</p>
<p>He did it, he got into all three schools.  He can’t help the massive smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you Minnie,” Jaehyun says, wrapping his brother into a tight hug.  They pull apart when Jaemin’s phone starts ringing, he looks at the caller ID - &lt;3 NoNo &lt;3.</p>
<p>“Hi NoNo!” Jaemin answers excitedly.</p>
<p>“Hi NaNa,” Jeno answers back, “Hold on, let me bring Junnie on.”</p>
<p>“Hi guys,” Renjun’s voice comes through the phone.</p>
<p>“Hi Junnie,” Jaemin responds, “So, I am assuming you guys got your letter too?”</p>
<p>“Sure did,” Jeno agrees, “Who should go first?”</p>
<p>“I can,” Renjun says, “I got letters from my top three schools.  All three start with Congratulations Huang Renjun.”</p>
<p>“Funny,” Jaemin says, “Mine say the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Your’s says congratulations Huang Renjun,” Jeno laughs over the line, “Kinda weird, because mine say Congratulations Lee Jeno.”</p>
<p>“You know what I meant,” Jaemin sighs, “So we all got into our top three schools.”</p>
<p>“We sure did,” Renjun says, Jaemin can hear the smile in his voice, “So now it’s time to decide where to go.”</p>
<p>The decision ended up being an easy one.  They all had the same top school.  The school that had something for each of them, art for Renjun, engineering for Jeno, and medicine for Jaemin.  It was a no brainer.</p>
<p>---<br/>As he crossed the stage at graduation, Jaemin couldn’t help but smile at the cheers.  The loudest coming from Jeno and Renjun who have already crossed the stage themselves.  He takes his diploma, smiles at the camera, moves his tassel and heads back to his seat.  After the ceremony the three boys share kisses before going to find their friends and family.</p>
<p>They take what feels like hundreds of pictures.  Ones with their friends, ones with their family, and some that were just the three of them.  It was the end of an era, their first steps into adulthood.  Jaemin couldn’t be happier knowing that he was taking these next steps with the two boys that he has loved for his whole life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is people - the NoRenMin ship finally sets sail!!!</p>
<p>There is still quite a bit left to the story - so stay tuned!!!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this update.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos always welcome!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin go to College and take another big step in their life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuse for why it took so long for me to update this.</p>
<p>I am sorry.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving day.  It was full of nervousness, excitement, and dread.  Nervousness because, well, Jaemin was nervous to start college and move out of his parents house.  Excitement because he was moving in with Renjun and Jeno.  The three had opted out of living in the dorms, deciding that they would rather live in an apartment close to campus.  Dread, because well, Jaemin hated doing so much physical labor.  Lugging boxes is not glamorous, and he was not looking forward to it.</p>
<p>Jaemin used his charms to have his brother do most of (read: all of) the heavy lifting to get everything to the car.  Jaehyun just mumbled about how spoiled Jaemin was under his breath the whole time.  Unfortunately, Jaehyun has to move back to school today too - moving into his own apartment with Taeyong after two years in the dorms - so he wouldn’t have anyone to do the work for him once he got to the apartment.</p>
<p>Jaemin’s parents had tried to get the day off, but his mom had an important presentation that day and his dad had to perform a surgery, so he was on his own.  He hugged both his parents and his brother goodbye and started his drive to his new home.  When he arrives he parks next to Jeno's truck.  He slides out of his car and grabs one of his bags.  They are on the fourth floor of the building, Jaemin heads to the elevator and waits for the doors to open.</p>
<p>“Jaemin, hi,” Jeno’s mom says as the elevator doors open.  </p>
<p>Jaemin smiles, “Hi Mrs. Lee.”</p>
<p>“Jeno is up in the apartment,” She tells him after giving him a short hug, “Renjun isn’t here yet.”</p>
<p>Jaemin thanks her and enters the elevator, hitting the button for the fourth floor, and leaning against the wall as the compartment starts to move.  He walks down the hall to their apartment, the door is unlocked so he just enters.</p>
<p>“Nana,” Jeno smiles, sweeping Jaemin into a hug and giving him a kiss.</p>
<p>“Hi NoNo,” Jaemin smiles.</p>
<p>“Welcome home,” Jeno smiles back, tightening the hug.</p>
<p>“Home,” Jaemin beams, “I like the sound of that.  Our home.  We are just missing one thing now.”</p>
<p>Just then the door opens behind Jaemin.  He turns to look at who just entered, it was Renjun, struggling with one of his bags.</p>
<p>“Never mind,” Jaemin says, “We have everything now.”</p>
<p>Jeno grabs Renjun’s bags and the two boys wrap their newly arrived boyfriend in a hug.  After saying their hellos, they get to work.  Each emptying their cars and filling their apartments.  Once everything is inside they start to organize.  They had gotten a three bedroom apartment to appease their parents, but had no intention of staying in different rooms.  They claim the biggest room as their shared bedroom, turning the other two rooms into an art studio and an office.  They place all of the boxes in their respective rooms.</p>
<p>“We need to go get furniture,” Jaemin sighs looking around the apartment.</p>
<p>They had gotten the basics over the summer, a bed for their room, a couch for the living room and a dining room table, but the apartment still needed something.  The three boys pile into Jeno’s truck and head to the nearest Ikea.</p>
<p>They spend more time laughing and playing with the displays while there than actually shopping but still manage to leave with quite the haul.  They bought a coffee table, some end tables for their rooms, some shelving units for the living room and offices, and a few decorations for a more homey feel.</p>
<p>“I am exhausted,” Jaemin whines, flopping down on the couch as soon as they get everything into the apartment.  His stomach growls, “And starving.”</p>
<p>“We haven’t gone grocery shopping yet,” Renjun says sitting down next to Jaemin, “Want to order something?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Jaemin says.</p>
<p>They end up ordering pizza and cuddling on the couch.  The unpacking and building was completely forgotten as they relaxed and snuggled up to each other. </p>
<p>The next morning, waking up in each other's arms, they decide to get some serious work done on the apartment.  Jeno starts on building their purchases from the day before, Jaemin works on the kitchen, while Renjun starts with the bedroom.  By lunchtime almost everything is unpacked and put together and the three hungry boys make their way to the grocery store to stock up on the essentials.</p>
<p>Back at home they settle on Ramen for lunch, but Jaemin promises to cook dinner later on.  He is excited to get his hands on the kitchen and see what he can create.  For now, they set to finish unpacking the last of their boxes so they can just relax the rest of the weekend before they start classes.</p>
<p>“I almost forgot,” Jaemin says suddenly, startling the other two boys.  He runs to the bedroom and pulls out one of the only boxes that hasn’t been unpacked yet.  He drags it to the living room and opens it, “I put these together before we moved in, the final touches.”</p>
<p>Jaemin pulls out four frames, each one containing a picture of the three of them in different stages of their life.  The last one is a picture of the three of them by the fire.  It is a candid photograph that Donghyuck had taken of them while on a camping trip.  The last hurrah before they were all too busy with life to enjoy the simple things.</p>
<p>“Nana, this is perfect,” Renjun smiles up at him.</p>
<p>“These will put the perfect final touches on our home,” Jeno agrees.</p>
<p>They hang the pictures around their living room and take a moment to admire their work.  Each picture holds a memory from a different time in their lives, when they first became friends, when they made a promise to always be together, and when they took their relationship to the next step.  They each show their love for each other in different forms.</p>
<p>That night, after enjoying Jaemin’s home cooked meal, the three boys fall asleep in their home.  Not just the apartment they call home, that wasn’t a permanent home, but in each other’s arms.  That was their true home, Jaemin thinks, his NoNo and Junnie, they were his real home.  He felt safe between their arms, he felt loved between their arms, and he felt home between their arms.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>College was hard.  It was stressful.  Jaemin’s nursing classes kept him busy.  He would stay up late studying and not to mention his clinicals took up most of his time as he became nearer and nearer to graduation.  Jeno and Renjun were stressed too, but they handled it better.  They knew when to sleep, when to eat, when to take a break, but Jaemin threw himself into everything he did.  He lost count of how many times the other two had to physically pull him away from his text books, force him to eat and wrangle him to bed.</p>
<p>“NaNa, you need to take care of yourself,” Jeno scolds, his voice laced with worry, “We can’t stand to see you so tired and worn out all the time.”</p>
<p>“I know NoNo,” Jaemin sighs, “I get carried away sometimes.  I am sorry I worried you so much.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Renjun says, “How about this.  Why don’t we go have a picnic this weekend?  I know you don’t have any exams next week, and with how you have been studying you can afford to take a break just for one day.”</p>
<p>“I think I would like that,” Jaemin smiles.</p>
<p>Renjun and Jeno had taken care of everything.  They didn’t let Jaemin even try to help with packing the lunch or any of the picnic supplies for that matter.  Just before noon the three boys hop into Jeno’s truck and set out to their destination.  It was a long way to go for a picnic, but the location was significant in their life.</p>
<p>“We came all the way to our park for a picnic?” Jaemin questions as Jeno parks the car and the three boys spill out.  He had noticed that the other two seemed a little jumpy and nervous all day.</p>
<p>“It is our spot,” Renjun just shrugs, grabbing the basket and a blanket from the back.</p>
<p>Jaemin just follows along, watching as the two set up the blanket in the same spot they had shared their first kiss.  The three boys plop onto the blanket and start digging into the food.  It was nice, with all of the stress of classes, and clinicals, and just life in general, they hadn’t had time to spend together like this in a while.  Jaemin looks out at the park where it all began.  The sandbox where he had first met Jeno, the jungle gym where they had first met Renjun, and the clubhouse where they would meet weekly.  The place they made up when they had their first fight that almost destroyed them.  Finally he lets himself feel the emotions of the spot they are sitting in right now.  The spot where he had realized all of his feelings, where they had first kissed, and where he decided he didn’t want to spend his life with anyone other than the two people beside him right now.</p>
<p>“Hey Nana,” Jaemin is pulled out of his reminiscing by the sound of Renjun’s voice, “There is a reason we took you for a picnic here.”</p>
<p>“Over there,” Jeno says, pointing to the sandbox, “That is where you first came barreling into my life.”</p>
<p>“And over there,” Renjun points to the jungle gym, “Is where the both of you came barreling into mine.”</p>
<p>“You brought us all together,” Jeno smiles, “You were the one that pushed us to take the next step.  You have done so much for us over the years, you have brought us so much happiness.  Now, it’s our turn to do something for you.”</p>
<p>The two boys each pull out a ring, taking Jaemin’s left hand and sliding them both on.  Jaemin is speechless and confused. </p>
<p>“You are our fiance now,” Renjun smiles up at Jaemin.  Jaemin’s eyes fill with tears, all of his emotions hitting him full force, right in the chest.</p>
<p>“Do I get a choice?” Jaemin says through a couple of sniffles.</p>
<p>“Do you want a choice?” Jeno asks through his own tears.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Jaemin smiles, “Of course I want to marry both of you.”</p>
<p>Jaemin launches himself at both of them, tackling them to the ground and showering them both with kisses.  It is wet and messy through all of the tears, but Jaemin is just so happy.  He is happy that he gets to spend the rest of his life with his NoNo and Junnie.</p>
<p>Later that night, they fall into bed together, a tangled knot of limbs, unable to see where one boy ends and the other begins.  Jaemin can’t stop smiling, his emotions are now in check, and he is no longer crying, but he can’t help the happiness that washes over him.</p>
<p>“My pinning ceremony is in a couple of weeks,” Jaemin says.  The Nurse pinning ceremony is a rite of passage for all graduating nursing students, it is a celebration of their journey, all of the hard work put into becoming a nurse.</p>
<p>“We already have it marked on our calendars,” Jeno smiles, he and Renjun wouldn’t miss it for the world.</p>
<p>“I am supposed to pick someone significant to dedicate my pin too,” Jaemin says, “Technically I am only supposed to pick one person, but I picked the both of you.  I couldn’t have done it without you, and I wouldn’t want anyone else to be up on that stage with me besides you two.”</p>
<p>“We are honored,” Renjun smiles, hugging Jaemin tighter.</p>
<p>“Do we need to do anything?” Jeno asks, looking into Jaemin’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You will be up on stage with me, and they will have you put the pin on me.  Other than that it’s all me,” Jaemin smiles.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaemin takes one more look in the mirror.  He is dressed in his white scrubs and white sneakers.  While the pinning ceremony was mostly symbolic, it meant that he was one step closer to his dream job.  He still had graduation and then boards ahead of him, but he worked hard to get where he is.</p>
<p>“You ready NaNa?” Renjun calls from the other room.</p>
<p>“Coming!” Jaemin yells back.  He grabs his wallet, phone, and keys off the nightstand and heads to meet his boys.  They all had to be there early as they were part of the ceremony.</p>
<p>Jaemin stands in the hall, his electric candle in his hand, waiting to enter the auditorium and take his seat.  As he walks down the aisle towards the stage he catches sight of his two boys.  They smile widely, clapping, as they watch Jaemin walk up to the stage to take his seat.</p>
<p>The ceremony starts with one of his professors giving the history of this time honored ceremony.  How it started, what it stood for, and why they were here.  Then it was time for the pinning.  Each person was called to the front of the stage to be accompanied by their person, or in Jaemin’s case people, of choice.  Whoever was accompanying them was handed the pin to place on the soon to be nurse while one of their professors reads what the student has written about their dedication.</p>
<p>“Na Jaemin,” Jaemin takes a deep breath, walking to the front of the stage to meet up with his two boys.</p>
<p>Jaemin’s professor, Professor Kim,  hands the pin to Renjun.  Renjun takes the back off of the pin and hands it to Jeno so they can pin Jaemin together.</p>
<p>“Jaemin has dedicated his pin to two people,” Professor Kim announces, “To NoNo and Junnie.  The two people who mean the most to me in the world.  Thank you for being my best friends, my other thirds, and my soul mates.  Thank you for keeping me together when I just wanted to fall apart.  Thank you for dealing with my moodiness throughout the last few years. Thank you for always being there for me.  I dedicate my pin to you today.  I couldn’t have done this without you.”</p>
<p>By the time Professor Kim has finished reading the dedication the three boys all have teary eyes.  Jeno and Renjun pull Jaemin into a tight hug, whispering I love you’s to him before letting him go to join the rest of his classmates.  Jaemin pulls himself together once he reaches his seat and applauds his fellow classmates.  </p>
<p>The ceremony ends with the lighting of their candles and the recitation of the Nightingale Pledge.  Once completed the students exit the stage and auditorium the same way they came, only this time with light candles and lapel pins glimmering as a badge of honor. </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you,” Jaemin’s mom says squeezing him tightly.</p>
<p>“Thanks mom,” Jaemin says, pulling out of the hug.  Jaehyun pats his brother on the back with congratulations and Taeyong gives him a tight hug.</p>
<p>He is then engulfed on both sides by his boys.  They squeeze him tightly and each give him a kiss on the cheek.  </p>
<p>“Your dedication was beautiful,” Jeno says, squeezing even tighter.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there was a dry eye in the building,” Renjun agrees, squeezing equally as tight.</p>
<p>“I meant every word of it,” Jaemin smiles, “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They are getting married!!!</p>
<p>I really am sorry that it took so long for an update.  I promise I will update sooner this time.</p>
<p>We are getting closer to the end.  There are only 2 chapters left.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think of this chapter!</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are welcome!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NoRenMin's big day!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After graduation Jaemin took his boards and passed with flying colors.  He quickly found a job working in the pediatric ward at the hospital.  Some days could be tough, but helping those children heal made everything worth it.  Jeno had been offered a permanent position at the company he had interned at, and Renjun was working as an illustrator for a local comic book company.  They were lucky, most people had a hard time finding work after college, never mind working in their fields at their dream jobs.</p>
<p>Wedding planning had been put on the back burner while they were figuring everything out.  Now that they were settled down they had more time to plan.  Jaemin would rather go through the struggles of Nursing school all over again than to ever have to plan another wedding, there were just so many things to consider.</p>
<p>Their schedules didn’t really help with the planning.  Renjun had the most flexible schedule, he was able to work from home once in a while as his work was based more on deadlines than on a typical 8 hour work day.  Jeno worked the classic Monday to Friday 9-5 shifts, meaning he was free on nights and weekends to help with the planning.  Jaemin on the other hand had a tough schedule to work with.  He worked three days on four days off, twelve hour shifts, rotating nights and weekends.  Some weeks he would work 7 am to 7 pm, others he would work 3 am to 3 pm.  It was exhausting, but rewarding.  The three had worked it out so they would always have a couple days where they could get the planning done. </p>
<p>“Ok, so what do we have done?” Jaemin says, melting as Jeno rubbed his aching feet having just come off of his third twelve hour shift that week.</p>
<p>“We have the venue picked, the date set, the invitations printed, addressed, and sent,” Renjun says, running down their checklist, “Cake has been ordered, we just have a meeting with the florist tomorrow to make our final decisions, and then we need to go suit shopping too.”</p>
<p>“I think we need to do that soon,” Jeno says, “The big day is coming up quick, we don’t want to be suitless on the day of the wedding.”</p>
<p>“Your right,” Jaemin smiles slyly, “We should save that for the night of the wedding.”</p>
<p>Renjun rolls his eyes while Jeno laughs at him.  Everything was happening quickly, but Jaemin couldn’t wait to make everything official.  He had always known he would spend the rest of his life with Jeno and Renjun, but he wanted the rest of the world to know just how much he loved the two boys.</p>
<p>---<br/>Jaemin paces around his hotel room the day of the wedding, already dressed and styled.  The three had decided that even though this is far from a traditional wedding, they wanted to stay in different rooms the night before so they would be surprised the day of seeing each other.</p>
<p>“Jaemin, you are going to wear the floor down if you keep pacing back and forth like that,” Donghyuck teases as he watches his friends mini freak out.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I am so nervous,” Jaemin says, “I just keep thinking what happens if Jeno and Renjun decide they don’t really want to marry me?”</p>
<p>“You're joking right?” Donghyuck huffs from where he is sitting on the couch, “Last I checked they were the ones who asked you to marry them.  Those two boys wouldn’t dare back out of this.  You three love each other more than anyone else I know.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Jaemin sighs, “Must just be wedding day nerves.”</p>
<p>“You will be fine,” Donghyuck says, “You look fantastic by the way.”</p>
<p>The two are interrupted by a knock on the door.  Donghyuck goes to answer it and make sure it isn’t one of the other two trying to sneak a peek at Jaemin.</p>
<p>“Special Delivery,” Jaemin hears Lucas say from the doorway.</p>
<p>“What is this?” Jaemin asks, taking the box that Lucas hands to him.</p>
<p>“A gift,” Lucas replies, “From Renjun.”</p>
<p>Jaemin starts with the card, short and sweet, but still brings tears to his eyes:</p>
<p>
  <i>My Dearest NaNa,<br/>I am so happy I finally get to marry you and our NoNo.  <br/>You brought us together all those years ago - and made my life so happy.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>See you at the altar.<br/>You better say I Do!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Love always and Forever,<br/>Junnie </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin unwraps the box and opens the top.  There is a bracelet in the box.  It is a simple silver band, with three diamonds in the center.  He turns the bracelet around inspecting it and notices that their names are engraved on the inside and the wedding date.  Jaemin feels tears start to prick at his eyes as he looks at it.</p>
<p>“Hey Hey,” Donghyuck says, “No crying, you will ruin your makeup.”</p>
<p>Jaemin laughs as he places the bracelet on his wrist.  He turns around and picks up one of the boxes on the table and hands it to Lucas.</p>
<p>“I was going to send either Hyuck or Jaehyun with this in a little bit, but would you mind bringing this to Renjun when you go back up?”</p>
<p>“My pleasure,” Lucas smiles, “You look amazing by the way.”</p>
<p>Lucas lets out a surprised yelp when he opens the door and Mark is standing there ready to knock.</p>
<p>“You scared the crap out of me man,” Lucas says letting Mark into the room.</p>
<p>“Back at you,” Mark laughs.  Lucas takes his leave and Mark stands in front of Jaemin and Donghyuck with a box in his hands.  “This is from Jeno,” Mark says, handing Jaemin the box.</p>
<p>Jaemin opens the letter first:</p>
<p>
  <i> To My NaNa,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>From the second you told me that we were best friends you changed my life for the better.<br/>Now I get to watch you walk down the aisle and marry me and Junnie.<br/>Thank you for being ½ of the loves of my life.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>See you soon.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Love,<br/>Your NoNo </i>
</p>
<p>Damn these boys were really trying to get him to walk down the aisle a blubbering mess huh?  Jaemin unwraps the box.  Inside is a silver watch with dark brown leather band.  Jaemin pulls the watch out and flips it over, on the back of the watch is an engraving that says <i> Until the end of time </i> followed by their names.  Yep, Jaemin was a blubbering mess already.  He sniffs once and turns and grabs the second gift from the table and hands it to Mark.</p>
<p>“Do you mind bringing this to Jeno for me?” He asks through his sniffles.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Mark smiles and turns and leaves.</p>
<p>“You know,” Donghyuck sighs, “I could kill those two for making you a mess before you even get out the door.”</p>
<p>“They are just so sweet,” Jaemin says, handing Donghyuck the watch to help him put it on.</p>
<p>“What did you get them?” Donghyuck asks, securing the watch in place.</p>
<p>“A photobook,” Jaemin smiles, “I couldn’t fit every photo in it, but it has most of the pictures we have taken together over the years.  I had to ask our parents for most of the ones from when we were little.”</p>
<p>“That’s really sweet Jaemin,” Donghyuck smiles, “I’m sure they will love it.  Now, let’s get you touched up, it’s almost time for you to get married.”</p>
<p>----<br/>Everyone was mulling about the venue, waiting for the most anticipated wedding of the year to happen.  Anyone who was invited knew that Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun have known each other since they were four years old.  They have heard the story of how they had gotten together, and they were happy that they finally made it to this point.</p>
<p>The ceremony was being held outside in the gardens.  The path was lined with fairy lights and flowers.  They would get married under a brown arch covered in flowers, surrounded by their friends and family.  A wedding for 3 was tricky as far as maneuvering went.  They had decided their wedding party would enter first and wait on either side of the arch, then each of the three boys would walk down the aisle - they decided to go in age order.  Renjun would go first, followed by Jeno, and lastly Jaemin.  They would each be accompanied by their parents down the aisle.</p>
<p>The crowd took their seats as the wedding party made their way out.  Then the music started up, Renjun made his way down the aisle, a parent on each side, smiling at the guests as he went.  When he reached the front of the aisle he gave each parent a kiss on the cheek and took his place at the altar.  Jeno was next, already getting emotional seeing Renjun at the end waiting for him.  He does the same as Renjun, kissing each parent and standing at the altar, he grabs one of Renjun’s hands as they wait for their third to walk down the aisle.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Jaemin’s mom says grabbing one of his arms.</p>
<p>“I was born ready,” Jaemin smiles.  With a parent on each side they take the first steps out of the building and towards two loves of his life.  </p>
<p>The second Jaemin set’s sight on his two boys waiting for him he loses it.  He smiles brightly, but that doesn’t mask the tears sliding down his face.  He is finally walking down the aisle towards his dream boys.  As he reaches the end of the aisle he turns and give his parents a kiss and walks up to the altar.  </p>
<p>“You guys look amazing,” He says quietly grabbing each of their hands.</p>
<p>“You do too,” Renjun smiles, Jeno gives the hand he is holding a kiss.</p>
<p>“As you all know, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of these three men before you.  Three boys that destiny brought together to grow into men.  They have chosen to write their own vows, so I will now turn it over to Jaemin.”</p>
<p>“My NoNo and Junnie.  I knew from the second I laid eyes on each of you that I wanted you to be in my life.  I have always been spoiled and I get what I want,” Jaemin laughs, “We have been through it all together.  We have grown up together.  I don’t know if soul mates are real, but if they are, I am so happy that you both are mine.  When we were six years old we made a promise to each other.  We promised to stay together forever and always protect each other.  Most people wouldn’t set stock in the promise of a six year old, but we have kept that promise.  And I plan to keep that promise until the end of time.  Lee Jeno and Huang Renjun, I love you, I have always loved you, and I promise to keep loving you, forever.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t a dry eye in the house.  Including the three boys up front.</p>
<p>“Now I would like to turn it over to Jeno,” the master of ceremony says.</p>
<p>“My NaNa and Junnie.  We have known each basically our entire lives.  Jaemin, you have a way of working yourselves into people's lives.  The day that you walked up to me in the park you claimed a place in my heart and I had no intention of kicking you out.  Renjun, Jaemin may have brought us together, but I couldn’t imagine not having you in my life.  You keep us grounded.  You are fierce and sweet.  I never forgot the promise we made to each other in elementary school.  I have always taken it seriously.  I have protected you when I could, maybe even more intensely than I should have.  I will always stand by your sides.  Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun, I promise to love you no matter what.  When you are happy, sad, mad, acting crazy, when we are old and grey, no matter what.”  Jeno kisses both of the boy's hands as he finishes his vow.</p>
<p>“Renjun, your vows,” The master of ceremony states.</p>
<p>“My NaNa and NoNo.  You two were my first friends.  You allowed me to turn your dynamic duo into a chaotic trio.  Jaemin, I will never forget the day you first stood up to me.  You got into so much trouble for it and I felt terrible.  When I handed you a cookie at lunch as an apology for getting you into trouble you told me you weren’t mad and that no one messes with your Junnie and NoNo.  That was the day that you dug your claws into my heart and didn’t let go.  Not that I would ever let you anyway.  Jeno, you have always been the strong silent type.  You were along for the ride that was Na Jaemin and I am so glad you were.  You always know what to say, how to calm me down when my anger gets the best of me, and how to show us how deeply you love us.  I know I’m not always the easiest person to live with, but just know that I love you both with all of my heart,” Renjun chokes up at the end giving the two boys in front of him a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Do we have the rings?” Donghyuck, Mark, and Lucas step forward each holding two rings.  The three had decided to get rings that they would be able to interlock together, so that they would be able to have a ring from each of them.</p>
<p>“Huang Renjun, do you take Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin to be your lawfully wedded husbands?”</p>
<p>Renjun smiles, “I do,” he slides a ring onto each boy’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Lee Jeno, do you take Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin to be your lawfully wedded husbands?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Jeno’s eyes turn into crescents as he slides his rings onto the other two boys.</p>
<p>“And Na Jaemin, do you take Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno to be your lawfully wedded husbands?”</p>
<p>“You bet I do,” Jaemin laughs, sliding the last rings on Jeno and Renjun.</p>
<p>“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss.”</p>
<p>And kiss they did.  They took turns making sure they each shared a passionate kiss.  They put all of their love and feelings into the kisses.  The guests cheered rowdily as the three got lost in each other's arms.</p>
<p>The three boys make their way back down the aisle followed by their wedding party.  When they get back into the building the three share a few more kisses.</p>
<p>“Hey love birds,” Donghyuck’s voice breaks the three apart, “We have pictures to take.”</p>
<p>They had planned to take pictures both on and off site, so they all hop into the limo meant for the wedding party to head to their off site destination.  To no one's surprise, they end up at the park where it all began.  They took pictures at the sandbox where Jaemin first met Jeno, at the jungle gym where Jaemin and Jeno first met Renjun, and their clubhouse where the three had spent their childhood.  After they were done with the park pictures they head back to the venue to take pictures in the garden.</p>
<p>They finished pictures after what felt like hours and prepared to enter the reception.  The wedding party is announced first.  They go out in groups to take their place in the circle that has formed around the dance floor.</p>
<p>“And now, I am proud to present, Mr., Mr., and Mr. Na - Lee - Huang,” the DJ announces.  Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin walk out with hands held tightly, and bright smiles on their faces.  All the guests are clapping and cheering loudly for them.  “Now I would like to ask you all to gather around to watch their first dance as a married throuple.”</p>
<p>Slow dancing as three was complicated to figure out.  They had tried a couple of different ways beforehand, but had ultimately decided that just wrapping around each other would be their best bet.  The music starts and the three boys pull each other closer.  They had chosen an acoustic piano cover of “Teenage Dream” as their song for their first dance.  They felt it was fitting for them.  </p>
<p>The three boys swayed back and forth, heads pressed together, sharing kisses and I love you’s.  Renjun would sing a line of the song here and there, all three boys smiling.  They were so happy to have each other, to be wrapped in the arms of the boys that they love, and to be loved so unconditionally. The song ended and the three boys stayed close together as the guests clapped.  When they finally pull apart everyone makes their way to their tables.</p>
<p>“I know we are all hungry, but first we have a few toasts to get to,” the DJ says, “I will now hand the mic over to the brother of one of the grooms, Jaehyun.”</p>
<p>“Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate my brother’s wedding,” Jaehyun starts, “I love my brother, but he has always been a spoiled little brat,” Jaehyun pauses as the guests laugh.  “Whatever NaNa wants, NaNa gets.  I was there the day that he met Jeno for the first time.  He walked right up to him and told him they were best friends.  I had told him off that day, telling him he can’t force people to be his best friends.  He ignored me, as usual, and Jeno just went along with it.  He forced his way into Renjun’s life as well.  I watched the three of them grow up.  Jaemin knew what he wanted from the beginning, and like the spoiled brat he is, he got it.  I have always thought of Renjun and Jeno as part of the family, but now it is official.  So welcome officially to the family.  To Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno,” Jaehyun ends his speech with a raise of his glass and cheers from the guests. </p>
<p>Jaemin couldn’t help the tears that flowed down his face as he hugged his brother tightly.  He is so grateful to have such a supportive brother who accepts his unusual brand of love.  Once all of the speeches were completed the food was brought out.  The three boys ate a few bites of their food before going to thank everyone for coming to the wedding.  They hugged and thanked every single person who came, grateful to have such supportive people in their lives.  Then the real party started.  Tipsy from the champagne and all the love flowing the three boys made their way to the dancefloor with their family and friends.</p>
<p>“Now, it’s time for the newlyweds to cut the cake,” the DJ announced.</p>
<p>Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin each took hold of the knife and made the first cut.  Jaemin took a piece and smashed it in each of his husbands faces with an evil laugh.  Renjun and Jeno got their retribution each smashing cake in Jaemin’s face at the same time.  They all fell into a fit of laughter and kisses.</p>
<p>By the time the last dance is called the boys are exhausted.  They thank everyone as they leave, giving hugs and kisses to all of their loved ones.  Their friends giving them some questionable comments in return.  Clean up goes quickly with help from their parents and then the three boys are finally ready to head to their suite for the night.</p>
<p>“We did it,” Jaemin says flopping onto the bed, still in his suit, “We are married.”</p>
<p>“We are officially husbands,” Renjun says crawling on top of Jaemin.</p>
<p>“Husbands,” Jeno smiles, “I can definitely get used to that.  Now come here Husbands, let me help you with those suits.”</p>
<p>Even though they were exhausted from the day, they definitely did not get much sleep that night.</p>
<p>The next morning they slept in, enjoying each other's embrace before having to catch their flight for their honeymoon.  A week of paradise on a tropical island before having to go back to the real world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They are married!!!</p>
<p>Only one chapter left :(</p>
<p>Let me know what you thought of this chapter!</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos always welcome!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NoRenMin adopt 3 little "Angels"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....Im sorry....this took forever for me to post....and I have no excuse.</p><p>Fun fact- this is the chapter that inspired the whole fic....the idea of the kids popped into my head and the rest followed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin have been married for three years when the idea of children is brought up.  Jaemin is the one to mention it, working with the children at the hospital gave him a serious case of baby fever.  After serious discussion, the three finally decide that it was in fact the right time to adopt a baby.  It was a long process, but after a ton of paperwork, they are finally approved for adoption.</p><p>From the second they set their eyes on Chenle the three fell in love.  The boy had them wrapped around their fingers the minute they got to hold him.  A few weeks later and they had the small baby bundled up and ready to go.  Raising a baby was tough, but every second with Chenle was worth it.</p><p>A year later, during a shift at the hospital, a teen mom gave birth to a bundle of joy.  She was alone, and scared, and knew she wouldn’t be able to take care of the boy herself.  The girl didn’t have any family willing to take in the boy, and Jaemin’s heart felt for the tiny boy left alone.  </p><p>“How would you feel about another baby?” Jaemin says the second he gets home.  </p><p>“I don’t know,” Jeno says, “Are you sure we are ready for that?”</p><p>“I think we can handle it,” Jaemin says.</p><p>“What brought this on?” Renjun asks, knowing that there had to be something that had set Jaemin off.</p><p>“This young girl came into the hospital today and had a baby boy.  She can’t take care of it, and doesn’t have anyone to adopt him.  I can’t bear that little nugget being sent to an orphanage.  He is just so small and helpless,” Jaemin confesses.</p><p>“You know it will be harder to take care of two.  Chenle is barely a year old and adding a newborn to the mix is going to be a challenge,” Jeno says.</p><p>“I know,” Jaemin sighs, “But he is just so small and helpless.”</p><p>“If you really think we can handle it,” Renjun sighs, “I guess we could at least meet the boy.”</p><p>“Really?” Jaemin says hopefully.</p><p>“I suppose it can’t hurt to meet him,” Jeno agrees.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jaemin says, “You are going to fall in love with him.”</p><p>The next day, Renjun and Jeno pack up Chenle to go visit Jaemin and the baby at the hospital.  Jaemin leads them to the new mother's room when they arrive.</p><p>“Hi Fiona,” Jaemin smiles, “This is Jeno and Renjun, and our son Chenle.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Fiona smiles at the three guests, “This is Jisung,” she motions to the small baby in her arms.</p><p>“He’s beautiful,” Jeno smiles.</p><p>“Thank you,” Fiona replies, “I wish I was in a better circumstance, but I just want him to have the best life possible.”</p><p>“That’s very kind and brave of you,” Renjun smiles at the girl, “Do you mind if I hold him?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Fiona says, handing over the small boy.</p><p>That was all it took for Renjun to fall.  Jisung was so tiny and precious.  He bounces and rocks the small boy, he knows that they will be welcoming this boy into their home.</p><p>“Le Le, how would you like a little brother?” Jeno says leaning the boy in his arms closer.  Chenle looks at the small bundle with wide eyes.  </p><p>“Bruhder?” He questions, with his limited vocabulary.</p><p>“Yeah, would you like that?” Renjun asks, smiling at his son.</p><p>“Yesh,” Chenle claps bouncing in Jeno’s arms.</p><p>“Fiona, if you would be ok with it,” Jaemin says, “We would love to adopt Jisung.”</p><p>“I couldn’t think of anyone better,” Finona smiles.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Jaemin smiles, “I promise we will give him the best life possible.”</p><p>“I know you will, I can tell you have all the love to give that he deserves,” Fiona smiles.</p><p>A few days later, with all the paperwork signed, Jaemin took little Jisung home with him after work.  He was given a couple weeks off to have time to spend with the boy while they all settled in.  When they had taken Chenle home, he was a couple of months old, a newborn was completely different. The three boys were sleep deprived and on edge, but they couldn’t ask for a better baby.  Jaemin was used to long hours and messed up sleep schedules, so he usually took the night feedings, while Jeno and Renjun were more suited for the day shifts.</p><p>“Parenthood is exhausting,” Renjun sighs, flopping down on the couch.  It is a rare moment where both boys were napping and the three parents had a minute to breath.</p><p>Jaemin hums in agreement, flopping onto Renjun’s lap, with his face in his neck.</p><p>“I just got the boys off of me, I don’t need you clinging onto me too,” Renjun whines.  </p><p>“Fine,” Jaemin says, climbing off of Renjun’s lap and into Jeno’s.  Jeno laughs at his husbands antics and just wraps his arms around his waist.</p><p>“You spoil him too much,” Renjun huffs at Jeno.</p><p>“I spoil both of you,” Jeno argues, “Plus you don’t spoil him enough.”</p><p>Jaemin was out cold while the other two argued.  He was exhausted and had to go to work again the next day, so Jeno didn’t bother waking him up.  He looked so peaceful.</p><p>“Should we get this baby to bed too,” Renjun gestures to Jaemin.</p><p>“I think we should,” Jeno smiles.  He stands up with Jaemin’s legs wrapped around his waist and lays him down in bed.  As soon as he puts him down Jisung starts crying.  Jeno just sighs and goes to check on the baby.</p><p>It’s three years later when Jeno is the one to make a request.  Jisung was now three and Chenle was four.  The two were definitely still a handful, but they were definitely a lot easier than when they were infants.</p><p>“I want a little girl,” Jeno says out of the blue.  They had just put the boys to bed and were getting ready for bed themselves.</p><p>“What?” Jaemin asks.</p><p>“I love the boys to death,” Jeno says, “But I just think it would be nice to have a little girl.”</p><p>“We have no idea how to raise a girl,” Renjun argues, “We barely know how to raise the boys.”</p><p>“I know,” Jeno sighs, “But just imagine a cute little girl.  With the little dresses and pigtails.”</p><p>“That would be cute,” Jaemin says softly.</p><p>“You guys are weak,” Renjun sighs, “But, I do agree, a little girl would round out the family.  But we cannot, and I mean absolutely cannot, even contemplate another child after that.  They will outnumber us, and I don’t like those odds.”</p><p>“Thank you Junnie,” Jeno smiles, kissing his husband on the cheek.</p><p>So there they are, once again at the orphanage, looking for a little girl to round out their family.  With Chenle and Jisung in tow the family walks into the building and follow the director to the baby room.</p><p>“She’s absolutely perfect,” Jeno says, holding a tiny little girl.</p><p>“She is beautiful,” Renjun agrees, “What do you think, Lele and Sungie?  How do you feel about having a little sister?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Chenle says excitedly.  Jisung just looks at the baby with a concerned look on his face.  He steps closer to take a closer look.</p><p>“Tiny,” Jisung whispers so low only Jaemin can hear him.</p><p>“She is tiny, isn’t she Sungie?” Jaemin says to the little boy holding his hand.</p><p>The whole family had fallen in love with the little girl instantly.  A few weeks later, little Mia was officially part of the family.  She was the perfect addition, and everyone who met her fell in love with her.  To be honest anyone who met any of the kids were instantly wrapped around their fingers.  </p><p>“Jisung, you need to finish your homework before you can play games,” Jaemin calls out to his son.  Renjun was already helping their now seven year old Chenle with his homework, while their Mia, now three years old, was playing quietly with her dolls in the living room.</p><p>Unfortunately, six year old Jisung took after Jaemin, and was a spoiled little brat.  “You have to finish your homework,” Jisung mimicked back in a mocking tone.  </p><p>Jaemin had to take a few deep breaths to keep from losing his temper completely.  “I will give you until the count of three to get your little butt to the table.  If you aren’t here by the count of three you will lose all of your games for a week,” Jaemin says calmly.</p><p>Jisung huffs, “Fine.”  He sits at the table with a pout and starts working on his homework.</p><p>“He is definitely your son,” Renjun chuckles wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Jaemin sighs, “But Chenle definitely takes after you.”</p><p>“He is an evil genius isn’t he,” Renjun smiles fondly.</p><p>Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Thank god Mia takes after Jeno.  We have at least one angel child.”</p><p>“You’ve got that right,” Renjun laughs.</p><p>As if she was summoned, Mia walks over and tugs on Jaemin’s leg.  Jaemin smiles down at the girl, “What's wrong angel?”</p><p>“When is Daddy coming home? I wanna play dolls with him,” Mia asks in the sweetest voice.</p><p>Jaemin picks the little girl up, “He should be home soon,” Jaemin smiles, “But Dada and Pappa can play with you until he gets home if you want.”</p><p>The little girl shakes her pigtailed head, “Um, no thank you, I will wait until Daddy gets home.”  Mia wiggles her way out of Jaemin’s hold and walks over to her toys again.</p><p>“Why does she only like Jeno?” Jaemin pouts, “I cook for her, get her dressed, give her baths, and Jeno is the only one she loves.  I swear, there is no use in raising kids.  We have one that’s evil, one that has an attitude problem, and one that only loves one out of her three dads.”</p><p>“You know she loves you,” Renjun hugs Jaemin tighter, “Her and Jeno just have, like a weird bond.  I think it’s because he refused to put her down for a week after we got her.  We barely even got to look at her never mind hold her.”</p><p>“He turned her against us at a young age,” Jaemin sighs, “Left us to deal with the demon boys.”</p><p>Renjun laughs loudly at that, “Well he was the one that wanted a girl in the first place.”</p><p>They hear a key in the lock just then and know that Jeno’s home.</p><p>“Daddy!” Mia yells running as soon as the door opens, straight into Jeno’s open arms.</p><p>“Hi princess,” Jeno gives the little girl a kiss on the head, “Did you miss me?”</p><p>“I missed you this much,” Mia opened her little arms as wide as they could go.</p><p>“Oh really,” Jeno smiles, “Well I missed you to the moon and back.”</p><p>Jaemin and Renjun couldn’t help but smile at the two as they walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Daddy,” Mia says sweetly, “Will you play dolls with me?”</p><p>“Of course baby,” Jeno smiles back, “Why don’t you go get everything set up and I’ll be right there.”</p><p>“Ok Daddy,” Mia runs as soon as she is set on the ground.</p><p>Jeno walks over to his two husbands giving them each a kiss, with a nice little “bleh” from Jisung at the table.  Jaemin rolls his eyes at his son’s comment.</p><p>“You know,” Jaemin says crossing his arms, “She loves you more than us.”</p><p>Jeno just shrugs, “They all love me more than you two, I’m the fun dad, right Sungie?”</p><p>Jisung just rolls his eyes and goes back to his homework. </p><p>“So much attitude for a six year old,” Jeno laughs, “He got that from you Nana.”  Jaemin replies with an eye roll of his own, not really helping his case.</p><p>“Well,” Jaemin says, “Jaehyun and Taeyong are coming over for dinner tomorrow.  So we need to do a little cleaning in the morning to get ready.”</p><p>“Ok, sounds good,” Jeno says, patting each of his sons on the head and grabbing water from the fridge.</p><p>“Daddy,” Mia yells from the living room, “Everything is ready.”</p><p>“Be right there princess,” Jeno says, giving each husband another kiss before walking to go play with his daughter in the other room.</p><p>The next day was utter chaos.  Jaemin had left early to go grocery shopping for their dinner, when he came back it was like a war zone.  The two boys were wrestling on the floor, with Renjun trying to pull them apart, and Mia was crying in Jeno’s arms.</p><p>“I leave for an hour,” Jaemin mutters under his breath, “What happened?”</p><p>“Apparently, losing a game of Mario Kart automatically means that the winner cheated,” Jeno sighs, “Chenle won, and <i>your</i> son decided a wrestling match was the best way to decide the real winner of the game.”</p><p>“He is your son too you know,” Jaemin sighs, “I refuse to take all the credit for that demon.”  He leans in to check on Mia, “What’s wrong baby girl?”</p><p>Mia just tucks her face farther into Jeno’s shoulder, “The boys fighting scared her,” Jeno explained.</p><p>“Time out both of you,” Renjun had finally managed to break the two boys apart and was holding each one by their collars.  “Jisung, go sit in the corner over there, Chenle go sit in your room.”</p><p>“How long do I have to stay in there,” Chenle asks.</p><p>“Until I say so,” Renjun says through grit teeth.</p><p>Chenle walks to his bedroom with his head down and a sigh.  Jisung on the other hand, crosses his arm and doesn’t move.</p><p>“Corner. Now.” Renjun repeats, giving his patented death glare at the boy.  Jisung gives a deep sarcastic sigh and stomps to the corner. “Just for that,” Renjun says, “Chenle will get out of time out before you do.”</p><p>Chenle and Jisung are stuck in time out for a few hours while Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin get the house ready for their dinner guests.  Mia was stuck to Jeno like glue most of the day until her nap time came up.</p><p>“Ok,” Renjun pops his head into the kids room, “Chenle you can come out of time out now.  Jisung is still in time out so do not try to play with him.  I need you to clean up the toys in the living room.”</p><p>Chenle does as he is told.  Once the toys are cleaned up, the boy can’t help but taunt his brother, who is still in time out, just a little.  He makes faces at Jisung, who in turn just scowls back.  </p><p>Everything is ready to go.  Dinner is in the oven, the house is as clean as it can be with three children living in it, and Jaehyun and Taeyong should be there any minute.</p><p>“Everything smells delicious NaNa,” Jeno says, wrapping his arms around his waist in a back hug.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jaemin smiles, sinking further into Jeno’s arms.</p><p>“Should I let Jisung out of time out now?” Renjun questions as he enters the kitchen, having just woken Mia up from her nap.  The sleepy girl automatically reaches for Jeno when she sees him, Renjun and Jaemin just shake their heads.</p><p>“Not until Jaehyun and Taeyong get here,” Jaemin sighs, “It’s nice that it is fairly quiet right now.”</p><p>As if on cue, there is a knock on the door, announcing the two men’s presence.</p><p>“Jisung,” Jaemin says as he goes to get the door, “You can come out of time out now.  But you better be on your best behavior while Uncle Jaehyun and Uncle Taeyong are here.”</p><p>As soon as Jaemin opens the door he hears a ruckus break out in the living room.  He quickly hugs his brother and his brother's husband and ushers them in.  When he enters the living room he finds the two boys once again wrestling in the middle of the living room.</p><p>“What did I just say?” Jaemin yells at the two boys.</p><p>The two boys continued to ignore Jaemin and kept rolling on the floor.  Jaemin walks up to them, pulling the two apart and putting them on opposite sides of the couch.</p><p>“Explain,” Jaemin says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“He started it,” Jisung yells, pointing at Chenle.</p><p>“Did not,” Chenle yells back, “You are the one who got us in time out in the first place.”</p><p>“Yeah, well you cheated,” Jisung huffs back, “And you were making faces at me while I was in time out.”</p><p>“Enough,” Jaemin says, pinching the bridge in frustration, “Both of you will behave yourself for the rest of the night, or neither one of you will be playing any games for a month.  Understood?”</p><p>“Yes Papa,” Chenle says dejectedly.</p><p>“Jisung? Understood?” Jaemin asks a second time.</p><p>Jisung glares at his father, “Yep.”</p><p>“I mean it,” Jaemin says, pointing specifically at Jisung, “Now both of you go say hi to your Uncles and get ready for dinner.”</p><p>The two boys go over and give their uncles each a hug and head to the bathroom to go wash up for dinner.  Jisung made sure to throw one last glare back at Jaemin before leaving.</p><p>Jaemin finally goes to properly greet his brother, who is currently chatting with Renjun and Jeno.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Jaemin sighs pulling his brother in for a proper hug, “I don’t know what is wrong with that boy lately.”</p><p>Taeyong laughs from next to the two brothers. “What is so funny,” Jaemin glares at him, mirroring the expression Jisung gave him a few minutes earlier.</p><p>“Nothing,” Taeyong laughs, “Just, I did warn you that your attitude would come back to bite you one day.  Looks like it came back to bite you in the form of Jisung.”</p><p>“You cursed me,” Jaemin huffs, glaring at his brother-in-law.</p><p>“You cursed yourself,” Taeyong shoots back.</p><p>Jaemin is about to argue back, but sensing a fight, Renjun and Jeno pull him away to the kitchen.</p><p>“You always get so riled up,” Jeno laughs.</p><p>“He pushes my buttons,” Jaemin huffs.</p><p>“Just like everyone pushes Jisung’s buttons?” Renjun quirks an eye at him.</p><p>“I was never as bad as Jisung is,” Jaemin defends himself, “I was spoiled but definitely did not have the same attitude.”</p><p>“We know, we know,” Jeno hushes his husband.</p><p>“I’m going to go make sure Taeyong doesn’t make off with our daughter,” Jeno says heading to the living room.</p><p>“I should probably go make sure Lele and Sungie aren’t killing each other,” Renjun says unwrapping from around Jaemin. </p><p>Jaemin just sighs and checks on dinner.  He sets the table before pulling out the food.  Once everything is set he calls everyone to the dining room to dig in.</p><p>“Papa,” Jisung says before walking to his own seat.</p><p>“Yes Sungie?” Jaemin asks.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being a brat,” Jisung says with his head down.</p><p>“It’s ok Sungie,” Jaemin replies, “Just try to behave for me ok?”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Jisung says, giving Jaemin a hug and sitting down in his spot.</p><p>Jaemin serves the boys their food while everyone else fills their plates.  He looks around at everyone at the table.  He knows they aren’t the most conventional family, and definitely not the most functional family, but they are his family.  He will never regret forcing Jeno and Renjun to be his friends that one summer at the park.  That one choice led him to this life.  His whole world is seated in one room, and he wouldn’t ask for anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I appreciate every reader and comment and Kudos!</p><p>I'm sorry it took me forever to finish...but I hope you enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>